Mallory Parkes (The Surrogacy Trap)
'Mallory Parkes '(Rachel Blanchard) was the main villainess of the 2013 Lifetime film The Surrogacy Trap. History Not much is known about Mallory's past, but it is revealed that during college, she started dating a guy, but he ended things when Mallory expressed desire to have a child when he wasn't ready. Mallory then went to extremes to get him back, even going as far as to tamper with the brakes of his new girlfriend's car. Events We first meet Mallory as she is being interviewed by couple Christy and Mitch Bennett, an infertile couple who are considering hiring her to act as a surrogate mother for them. Mallory appears perfect to the two, and they hire her. But Mallory shows her first sign of villainy by stealing a framed picture of Christy and Mitch. Mallory soon becomes obsessed with Mitch, attempting to seduce him and subtly insulting Christy for not being able to conceive on her own. As she goes further along in the pregnancy, Mallory's instability became more visible. She began to express an unwillingness to go through with the pregnancy and tells her yoga instructor Allison that the baby is hers, a lie that is exposed when Allison attended her baby shower. Mallory explains that she feared being judged, but later earns the ire of Christy again by "accidentally" revealing the baby's gender (a fact that Christy wanted to be a surprise). When Allison confronts her, the psychotic Mallory claims that the baby is hers before fainting and having to be taken to the hospital. On another night, Mallory tried to get Mitch to come over by breaking her shower, but her plan failed when he instead sent a plumber to her apartment. Later, when Christy and Mitch confront Mallory about her behavior, she threatens to leave and keep the baby. But as she storms out, she begins to go into labor and Christy and Mitch take her to the hospital where she gives birth to a baby boy. When Christy and Mitch take their baby and tell Mallory they don't want to stay in contact with her, Mallory freaks out and screams at them that it's her baby, snapping at the nurse for trying to calm her down. She later takes the baby out of the nursery and cradles him in another room before having it taken away from her and being restrained by guards. Later, Mallory tries to get help from a lawyer, who says that the only solution is for Mitch to divorce Christy, which Mallory knows Mitch won't do. One day, while the Bennetts are out, Mallory breaks into their house and is cradling the baby when their newly hired nanny Sydney barges in, having heard the noise. Sydney calls Christy at work and allows her to overhear the exchange between her and Mallory and call the police. When Mallory hears the police approaching, she puts down the baby and rushes out of the house, pushing Sydney down when she tried to stop her. Another day, Christy is forced to take her son to work with her after Sydney has car troubles. While in the parking garage, Mallory sneaks up on Christy, knocking her out with chloroform before kidnapping the baby. The delusional Mallory takes the infant out to a park, talking with another woman and acting as though he was her own son. The police have Mitch call Mallory at her apartment, but when they get the coordinates and go there, she's gone along with the baby. When Christy is home alone, she hears the sound of her son crying and rushes outside, where she finds a baby monitor. She runs back inside where Mallory is waiting for her. She hits Christy with a bat and the two engage in a fight, ending with Christy hitting her head. Just as the evil Mallory attempts to murder Christy, she hears the baby (who is inside the house) crying. Using the distraction, Christy attacks Mallory and attempts to run to her baby, but is stopped by Mallory. The two fight again, but this time, it ends with Christy pushing Mallory over the stair railing, killing her when she fell through the glass coffee table. Trivia *Rachel Blanchard previously portrayed bully Monica Jones from the horror movie The Rage: Carrie 2. Gallery Mallory at doctor.jpg|Mallory at the doctor with Christy and Mitch Mallory shops with Christy.jpg|Mallory shopping with Christy Mallory at yoga.jpg|Mallory at yoga Mallory kidnaps.png|Mallory flees after kidnapping Christy's baby Mallory in park with baby.jpg|Mallory in the park with "her" baby Mallory with knife.jpg|Mallory attacks Christy Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Baseball Bat Category:Blonde Category:Catfight Category:Delusional Category:Failed Seduction Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Psychotic Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: High Fall